oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness of Hallowvale/Quick guide
Details Construction *20 Mining *22 Thieving *26 Agility *32 Crafting *33 Magic *40 Strength |items = *8 nails *2 planks *A hammer *A knife (obtained during quest) *Normal spellbook for Telekinetic Grab **1 air rune (or staff of air) and 1 law rune (runes can be obtained during quest) Recommended: *High Thieving (to have a better success rate at tricking Vyrewatch) *Vyrewatch legs, top and shoes (can be bought from others before starting quest) *Methods of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen or Lunar staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharyrll portal in your house may be useful. An even faster method is the Mort'ton teleport scroll. *Food (to heal against Vanstrom) *1950 coins (for buying Vyrewatch outfit as a disguise) |kills = None — however, Vanstrom Klause (level 169) needs to be battled, and it is very possible to die. }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: 2 planks, 8 nails, hammer *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the Burgh de Rott pub basement. (Chat 4-1-1-2-3-4-5) *Run southeast of the pub until you find a house with a boat in it. *Use a plank on the boat and the boat chute. *Push the boat down the chute, then board it. *Climb northwest a short distance, then kick down the floor and go down. *Climb-over the wall rubble and talk to a citizen. (4-4-4) *Talk to Old Man Ral to the north. (4-4) *Climb-up the ladder in the building southwest of Old Man Ral. Navigating Meiyerditch Click on the following actions to mark them as completed The Myreque Base *Run north and talk to Vertida Sefalatis. (3-4) *Take the message back to Veliaf Hurtz in Burgh de Rott. (1-3-4) Ambush at Paterdomus Click on the following actions to mark them as completed Locating the laboratory *Exit the base, climb up the stairs, jump the gap, then climb down the ladder. *Exit through the north door, walk west, then south, then open the door to the room with the fireplace. *Click the "Look-at" option on the fireplace. *Use your knife on the fireplace. *Read the message. *Just south of the fireplace, look at the portrait. *Use a knife on the portrait and search it for a Large ornate key. *Return to the Myreque base and talk to Safalaan again. (2) *Southeast of the mine exit in the largest house you'll find a bright, red and yellow tapestry. *Slash the tapestry with your knife. *Walk through it and use the key on the statue. *Climb-down the staircase and telegrab the Haemalchemy book - runes can be found in the rune case. *Return to the base and talk to Safalaan one final time and give him the book. Finishing up *Take the message from Safalaan to Veliaf in Burgh de Rott. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Agility experience * Thieving experience * Construction experience *Tome of experience, granting 2,000 experience to any three skills of the player's choosing (level 30 or over) *Shortcut key **The Shortcut key can be put on the Steel key ring awarded from One Small Favour.